The present invention relates generally to the field of data management and more specifically to metadata storage optimization.
Data warehouse systems (i.e., systems used for reporting and data analysis with central repositories of integrated data from one or more disparate sources) have massive tables that often require large amounts of data to be read from them in order to answer analytical queries. Predicates used in queries within the workload can be specified on various different columns. Traditional B-Tree indexes or bit map indexes can improve the performance of the queries but defining these indexes is often not a solution as there are significant administration costs, maintenance overhead, and storage overhead associated with these objects. Auxiliary metadata in the form of synopsis tables has been found to be more effective for performance but they can require significant storage.